


Truth Behind the Name and the Lies Pt.1

by KusanoSaku, NorikoTora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translated
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoTora/pseuds/NorikoTora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abused boy finds out he's a wizard and a hero; his tormented mind rebels. One person sees through the misconceptions to the real Harry and treats him the way he deserves. How does this change them both and those around them? Future Mpreg </p><p>Một cậu bé bị bạo hành biết được mình là phù thủy, suy nghĩ của nó bắt đầu hỗn loạn. Một con người có thể thấy được bộ mặt thật của Harry và đối xử nó như nó xứng đáng. Điều đó sẽ thay đổi gì giữ bọn họ và những người xung quanh?Sinh tử văn vào tương lai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same fic as previously posted just translated by the wonderful NorikoTora into Vietnamese.

Tên: Sự thật đằng sau cái tên và dối trá.

Author: Kusanosakura

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Fandom: HP

Summary: Một cậu bé bị bạo hành biết được mình là phù thủy, suy nghĩ của nó bắt đầu hỗn loạn. Một con người có thể thấy được bộ mặt thật của Harry và đối xử nó như nó xứng đáng. Điều đó sẽ thay đổi gì giữ bọn họ và những người xung quanh? Sinh tử văn vào tương lai.

* * *

**Mở đầu**

_“Thằng nhóc vô dụng”_

_“Vết thẹo trên trán mày đó à? Thằng cha say xỉn của mày tự tạo ra đấy”_

_“Cha mày đẩy mẹ mày ra khỏi xe khi đang chạy trên đường để trừng phạt bà ta vì dàm bỏ hắn. Bà ta chết là do lỗi của mày”_

_“Mày chỉ ở đây vì Petunia không muốn phản bội lại em gái của mình, dù Lily đã trở thành một đứa thảm bại. Nếu tao được lựa chọn thì đã cho mày vào nha cô nhi rồi”_

_“Cha mẹ mày chưa từng ẩu đả nhau cho đến khi mày sinh ra.Cha mày lúc trước cũng không uống rượu. Mày là lý do mẹ mày chết”_

Những dòng suy nghĩ này ám ảnh Harry Potter năm tuổi khi bé nằm trong bóng tối ở căn phòng đầy mạng nhện dưới gác. Bé không biết cha mẹ là ai nên bé cũng không biết có nên tin lời của của dượng hay không. Bé biết bé là người thừa thải và phải hiến để có nơi ở. Nếu bé không làm việc không đồ ăn cũng vì đó mà bé có thân hình nhỏ bé của một đứa ba tuổi hơn là năm. Bé biết nếu mỗi sáng thức dậy, thấy căn phòng của bé không khóa cửa vậy thì bé phải làm đồ ăn sáng. Bé không biết mấy giờ nhưng bé biết phải dậy trước lúc mặt trời mọc.

Dượng Vernon rất lấy làm thỏa mãn khi kiểm soát được bé, lúc năm tuổi bé bị đánh bằng dây nịt, bị đánh ở mọi nơi, bị bỏ đói, nhốt trong bóng tối, bị la rầy, bị đe dọa, bị kể cho những câu chuyện kinh tởm về gia đình bé và mặc dù bé sống bằng tiền từ thiện của họ thì bé vẫn sẽ trở thành một kẻ đầu đường xó chợ như cha bé.

Bé thử mở cửa, của khóa. Bé nhắm mắt lại, buổi sáng này sẽ rất thú vị đây…

Bé tỉnh dậy khi ổ khóa được mở ra và cảnh cửa được mở toang, ánh sáng chiếu vào và cơ thể to tưởng của dượng bé che đi ánh sáng đó.

“Tại sao mà lại nằm ườn trên giường? Buổi sáng đâu? Có một vài người thực sự phải làm việc, mày biết không”

Harry biết rất rõ là bé không nên nhắc đến chuyện cửa bị khóa, bé chạy gấp ra khỏi đó. Né một cái đá của dượng bé.

Bé có thể nghe tiếng cười chế giễu của anh họ béo phệ trong khi bé đem cái chảo rán và kéo cái ghế đứng ra gần bếp để bé có thể đặt chảo lên lửa. Bé dùng hết sức của bé để mở hộp đông đá và lấy ra sẽ, xúc xích và trứng. Bé làm từ từ từng bước một, tìm một cái tô sau khi di chuyển cái ghế đứng để bé có thể tách trứng ra. Lần đầu bé nấu ăn là lúc bé bốn tuổi, lúc đó bé tách trứng không đúng cách và làm rối tung mọi thứ trước khi làm bể cái tô. Cái tô bị bể ra khi dượng Venon đánh bé rất mạnh khiến bé văng đến bên kia bếp. Bé cố giấu đi sự đau đớn khi nghĩ về ký ức đó, bé dù bị gãy một cánh tay nhưng vẫn phải tập nấu ăn. Bé cố gắng chiên xúc xích và trứng thật ngon, làm thật nhiều bánh mì nướng, rất nhiều đấy và cà phê và cũng phải đun nước để làm trả cho dì Petunia. Bé cắn môi mình khi tìm kiếm món ăn ưa thích của Dudley, bánh mì Pháp. Bé phải cố làm bọn họ vui lòng không thì bé bị trừng phạt mất.

“Con không muốn bánh mì Pháp mẹ ơi. Con muốn bánh kếp”

Harry ngưng lại, vậy coi như phải bỏ ý định bành mí Pháp rồi. Bé đi làm bánh kếp.

“Con muốn gì cũng được Diddly-kins”

Harry ước gì bé có mẹ nhưng mẹ bé đã chết, bị sát hại bởi người cha say xỉn điều mà dượng Vernon tin.

Bé hoàn thành nấu ăn và rửa hết chén bát…

Vernon liếc bé “Qúa nguội. Làm một bữa sáng còn nóng khó khăn lắm sao? Không bữa trưa và bữa tối. Trở về phòng đi”

Harry vẫn chưa được ăn từ ngày hôm qua, bé nói nhỏ nhẹ “Vâng thưa dượng” Bé đã không vâng lời, bé xứng đáng bị trừng phạt vì không làm đúng chuẩn mực.

_ Ba năm sau… _

“Mày muốn làm tao xấu hổ sao? Tại sao mày dám cao điểm hơn Dudley! Tụi tao nhận mày vào vì lòng tốt cả đấy và mày đáp trả bằng cách này sao”

Harry cắn môi bé, cố gắng không khóc khi những đòn dây nịt liên hồi đánh vào người bé. Tại sao bé không chết trong trận tại nạn xe? Tại sao bé lại bị vứt đi? Bé đã tồi tệ như thế nào để làm cho cha bé giết mẹ bé vì bé được sinh ra à? Bé đã làm gì để nhận cái thẹo tia chớp từ cha bé? Bé bị đánh đập bởi vì có điểm tốt, bởi vì cố chứng tỏ bé có thể làm tốt mọi việc. Bé sẽ cố không bao giờ có ước muốn nào nữa. Bé chỉ là đứa con của một người cha say xỉn vô dụng sau khi…Bé sẽ không bao giờ chứng tỏ bản thân nữa. Bé đến từ một gia đình tồi tệ mà…

Harry cảm nhận được nước mắt chảy xuống má bé, tại sao bé lại tệ đến thế? Tại sao không làm tốt được một lần? Tại sao bé không làm gia đình bé đang có hài lòng?Tại sao bé quá hư đốn?

 

**XoooooX**

 

Draco Malfoy được sinh ra từ hai gia đình máu trong tài năng lạ thường, được dạy bảo ở tuổi còn nhỏ về những việc thừa kế, đem lại thanh thế cho nhà Black và Malfoy.

Được khẳng định cho sự vĩ đại và vì thế con trai của Nhà Slytherin, cậu rất muốn được đến Hogwarts.

Với mỗi năm trôi qua dần, cậu lại trở nên mạnh mẽ, sinh ra với tính khí dễ cáu và những biệt tài về phép thuật sẽ khiến cậu dễ dàng nhận được những con điểm tốt, danh vị hoàn hảo và hy vọng thay, chức Huynh trưởng. Cậu được chiều chuộng bởi mẹ cậu nhưng cha cậu sẽ không ngần ngại phạt cậu khi không đạt được điều mà cha cậu mong đợi. Cậu cũng phải hoàn thiện những kỹ năng khác cũng như Bế Quan Bí Thuật và Triết Quan Trí Thuật và dĩ nhiên phải có ma thuật hắc ám vì cậu là người thừa kế Malfoy nên đó là bổn phận của cậu. Cậu sẽ làm tốt thôi, cậu sẽ hoàn thành ước vọng của cha mình. Sẽ không còn những tin đồn về đứa bé, người mà đã lớn lên sau khi đánh bại Chúa tể hắc ám vĩ đại và quyền nặng.

Cả thế giới sẽ phải cúi đầu trước cậu và đó là điều mà cậu xứng đáng.

 

 


	2. Sự thật mới

Ba năm sau…

Harry nhặt những bức thư lên. Gần đến sinh nhật thứ mười một của nó rồi nhưng điều đó cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì. Nó không bao giờ nhận được quà và dĩ nhiên nó phải làm việc cực nhọc hơn vì nó đã lớn hơn. Nó ngừng lại một phong bì kỳ lạ có đính tên nó trên đó.

H.Potter  
Gác xếp dười cầu thang  
Số 4 đường Privet  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Nó nhìn ngạc nhiên vì nó không biết ai lại đi gửi thư cho nó nữa…

“Thằng kia! Đừng có phí thì giờ nữa. Đưa thư lại đây nhanh!”

Harry đưa hết mọi bức thư trừ cái của nó.

“Đưa tao cái đó”

Harry cảm thấy lòng can đảm bên trong nó nổi dậy một chút khi nó cầm bức thư ở trong tay “Không! Nó là của con, tên con có ở trên đó”

Mặt của dượng Venon đỏ lên “Không ai sẽ gửi thư cho một đứa trẻ vô dụng như mày” ông ta vừa nhìn vào cái phong bì với cặp mắt nhăn nhó, tĩnh mạc ở cổ ông căng lên, ông hét “Petunia!”

Dì của nó đi vào trong nhà “Cái gì thế?”

Dượng nó chìa ra bức thư.

Dì Petunia xem phong bì rồi trắng bệch đi “Tôi đã cảnh báo rồi. Ông không chịu nghe. Tôi đã kể về cha mẹ của nó rồi”

Venon đùng đùng nói “Mày! Vào phòng nhanh!”

Petunia quát lại “Nó không thể ở trong đó. Chúng ta phải rời khỏi đây ngay bây giờ. Cầu mong là bọn chúng đừng tìm nó”  
Harry đứng hình. Bọn họ đang nói cái quái gì thế? Tại sao nó không thể có lá thư? Tại sao bọn họ lại tức giận như thế?  
Dượng Venon la to “Vào phòng của mày!”

Vài lúc sau nó lại bị kéo đi khỏi căn phòng dưới gác và bị đẩy mạnh vào căn phòng thứ hai của Dudley.

Nó nghe được trận cải vã giữ Dudley và người giám hộ của nó về việc nó có nên ngủ ở đây hay không.

Lá thư khác được gửi tới.

Harry gần như không thể thấy nó được lần này.

H.Potter  
Gác xếp dười cầu thang  
Số 4 đường Privet  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

“Đủ rồi! Chúng ta sẽ đi nghỉ. Chúng ta sẽ trốn thoát khỏi bọn chúng. Không thể để cho chúng bắt ta làm như những gì chúng muốn. Harry! Ra xe!”

Harry làm như được bảo, nhìn dì và dượng nó tống mọi thứ lên xe và nghe Dudley bĩu môi.

“Tao không hiểu tại sao chúng tao phải rời khỏi đây chỉ vì MÀY! Giờ tao phải mất cả mùa hè với bạn bè tao rồi”

Harry cố gắng né tránh cái lườm của Dudley, nó ước gì nó hiểu nhưng nó quá ngu ngốc mà…

Bọn họ vẫn bị theo đuổi bởi một cơn bão cú, bọn chúng đổ đầy vào xe bằng những là thứ.

Dượng Venon chửi thề.

Cuối cùng bọn họ thuê một con thuyền và ra chèo ra ngôi nhà sơ sài hai tầng nằm ở giữ hồ. 

Dudley hét, nó đói bụng và muốn có một chiếc TV hoặc ít nhất là máy vi tính.

Mặt của dì Petunia thì trắng một cách lạ thường và nhìn có vẻ căng thẳng.

Bọn họ hiện đang núp dưới một cái buồng nhỏ nhưng những lá thư vẫn được đưa tới và chèn vào khung cửa sổ, khe hở dưới cửa, những vết nứt ở trên nhà và dười sàn.

Harry ngồi xuống một góc tối cố gắng trở nên tàng hình. Người mà đang gửi những lá thư này cần phải dừng lại! Bọn họ chỉ đang làm mọi việc thêm tồi tệ thôi. Nó cảm thấy có lỗi khi được ngủ ở căn phòng cũ của Dudley. Nó là đứa con của người cha nghiện rượu tại sao nó xứng đáng nhận được cái gì đó hơn căn phòng dưới gác của nó cơ chứ.

Một trận bão kéo đến cùng với những bức thư vì thế dượng Venon dùng những lá thư đó để châm lửa giữ ấm cho ông, Petunia và Dudley.

Harry không có ý định lại gần để sưởi ấm đâu vì nó biết nó cũng sẽ bị đuổi ra.

Một tiếng đập cửa đùng đùng.

Dượng Venon kêu lên “Đi chỗ khác đi. Chúng tôi không muốn bị làm phiền”

Cánh cửa bỗng nổ tung vào bên trong, ngưỡng cửa nhỏ bị chặn lối bởi một người nào đó cầm một cây dù lạ thường, ông ta to con hơn cả dượng Venon.

Harry thu mình nhỏ hơn nữa. Tuy nó đã được mười một tuổi rồi nhưng cơ thể nó chỉ như một đứa tám tuổi thôi vì bồi dưỡng không tốt.

“Mở rộng” Cái khung cửa to ra và dáng người cao to ấy đi vào.

“Chúng tôi nói các người không được chào đón ở đây. Chúng tôi không muốn dính dáng gì đến các người cả” Giọng của dượng Venon có vẻ run rẩy nhưng ông vẫn lườm người khổng lồ ấy.

“Giáo sư Dumbledore nhờ tôi đi, cụ ấy nói Harry không nhận được thư của thằng bé. Vợ của ông chắc biết rằng những pháp sư và phù thủy được nuôi dưỡng bởi Muggle thì thường xuyên được những nhân viên ở Hogwarts thăm hỏi để giải thích mọi việc” Một giọng nói trầm, không quen thuộc vang lên, ông ta cất cây dù của mình ở dưới vào trong cái áo rộng thùng thình. Cái khung cửa trở lại hình dạng như trước.

Harry ngẩng đầu lên một chút để nhìn người đàn ông đã nói tên nó với cái ngữ điệu lạ hoắc. Lão ấy không biết nó là một đứa trẻ hư hỏng thế nào à? Không lẽ lão ta định bắt nó tới nơi dành cho những đứa trẻ xấu tính à?

“Chúng tôi đã hứa sẽ thuần phục cái thứ không bình thường từ thằng nhóc khi nhận nó vào nhà này”

“Tại sao cái ngươi dám nói Harry với kiểu đó! Các người không biết thằng bé là ai à? Dĩ nhiên là không rồi, những Muggle đần độn”

Harry run rẩy khi thấy người đàn ông đó đi đến chỗ nó, nó cố cuộn tròn lại nhỏ nhất có thể.

“Ra đây nào Harry, con không cần phải sợ ta đến thế đâu. Ta tên là Rebeus Hagrid, là người giữ khóa và gác sân của trường Hogwarts. Con thực sự đã lớn lên nhiều rồi. Lần cuối mà ta gặp, con chỉ là một đứa trẻ nhỏ xíu”

Harry chớp mắt “Bác biết con? Nhưng bằng cách nào? Chúng ta chưa từng gặp nhau mà?”

“Ta là một người bạn của cha mẹ con”

“Vậy bác đã ở đâu khi cha con nghiện ngập rượu?” Nó vén mái nó lên “Hoặc là khi ông ta cắt một vết thẹo trên trán con? Hay là khi mẹ con cố rời bỏ cha và ông ta đẩy bà ấy ra khỏi đường cao tốc?”

Hargid chớp mắt và xoay qua nhà Dursley “Mấy người đã đầu độc thằng bé với những lời nói dối, bọn người Muggle thảm bại vô dụng. Tại sao các người lại để thằng bé lớn lên mà không biết mình là ai?” Lão ta quỳ gối xuống cạnh Harry “Harry, cha của con không phải là tên nghiện rượu. ông ta cũng không cho con vết thẹo này. Harry, cha mẹ cpn là những người hùng. Con thấy đấy, Harry, con cũng giống bác, là một phù thủy. Con đã được mời đến nhập học ở một ngôi trường danh giá của thế giới phù thủy. Đó là Hogwarts”

“Tôi là người bảo hộ thằng nhóc và tôi sẽ không để ông châm vào đầu nó với những thứ vớ vẩn” Venon nói yếu ớt, Petunia thì bấu chặt vào áo ông ta còn Dudley thì núp sau lưng bố mẹ nó.

Hargid nâng cây dù mình lên “Im lặng, tôi sẽ giải quyết mấy người sau” Lão ta lấy ra một cái hộp vuông từ trong túi áo “Harry, chúc mừng sinh nhật con. Ta có quà cho con đây. Ta có thể lỡ ngồi lên nó nhưng mùi vị của nó vẫn bình thường”

Harry nhận chiếc hộp bằng đôi tay run lập cập, mở ra thì nó thấy một cái bánh sô-cô-la to tướng với dòng chữ xanh ‘Chúc mừng sinh nhật Harry’ trên đó. Nó nói nhỏ nhẹ “Tại sao? Sinh nhật của con đâu có đáng để tổ chức”

“Không đáng để tổ chức? Ta biết là để con với bọn Muggle này là một ý kiến tồi mà nhưng cụ Dumbledore nói sẽ ổn thôi. Ta tin cụ ấy với toàn tính mạng của ta”

Harry hỏi nhẹ nhàng “Ai là Dumbledore?”

“Ai là Dumbledore? Cụ ấy là một bậc thầy phù thủy tài năng nhất trên thế giới” Ông ta lườm nhà Dursley lần nữa “Ta phải kể lại từ đầu. Muggle như họ hàng của con đây, họ không có phép thuật. Con có từng gặp những sự cố bất thường khi cảm thấy buồn phiền không?”

“Con có một cái áo len xấu xí bị co rút lại của Dudley mà dì Petunia cố bắt con mặc vào nhưng dì ấy càng cố thì cái áo càng nhỏ lại” Harry nhún vai, thực sự không hiểu chuyện gì hết. Nó nhìn về hướng người thân của nó trước khi tiếp tục “Có một lần, Dudley và những đứa bạn của nó đang chơi đùa và con thì không muốn, khi mà con đang bị bạn của Dudley theo đuổi thì bỗng dưng con thấy mình đã ở xa tầm tay bọn họ, trên mái nhà. Nhưng con đã chắc là con ở trên mặt đất” Nó cũng ngu ngốc mà, dù việc đó chỉ là giả vờ diễn để tránh bị đánh đập. Có lần nó sợ hãi khi đến trường với quả đầu đã được cắt kỳ cục, không biết vì sao nó có thể mọc lại nhanh được. Và lần khác, lần cuối cùng mà Dudley đánh nó gần đây nhất, nó đã trả thù lại bọn họ mà không biết đó là do nó làm? Từ lúc nào mà nó đã thả một con trăn lên người Dudley chứ?

Hargid cười khúc khích “Phép thuật ngẫu nghiên đấy. Có một lần ta tự đẩy ta lên một cái cây chỉ vì ta buồn. Nên con thấy đó, cái áo len bị co rút lại vì con không muốn mặc nó. Độn thổ? Wow, ta chưa từng nghe qua có một phù thủy nào có thể làm điều đó ở tuổi con. Con là phù thủy Harry. Hogwarts đã mời con nhập học để các vị giáo sư dạy cho con cách điều khiển phép thuật. Từ lâu chúng ta đã biết con là một phù thủy. Và cha mẹ con rất dũng cảm. Khi con ra đời, có một phù thủy quyền năng này, người mà…trở nên độc ác. Hắn ta đã làm những điều kinh khủng. Hắn ta tên là….”Ông ta lắc nhẹ đầu mình “Ta không thích nói ra cái tên đó nhưng ta sẽ nói một lần. Tên của hắn ta là Voldemort…” Hargid tái mặt đi một chút “Hắn ta đã giết rất nhiều người và điều đáng sợ hơn nữa. Hắn tấn công cha mẹ của con. Bọn họ đã chết đi để cứu con và ta là người mang con rời khỏi chỗ đó. Vết thẹo đó là di chứng còn để lại khi hắn cố giết con. Con là người duy nhất sống sót trước sự ám sát của Kẻ-Mà-Ai-Cũng-Biết. Con cực kỳ nổi tiếng Harry. Toàn bộ trẻ con ở thế giới phù thủy đều biết đến con cả”

Harry không thể tin được lời mà lão ấy đang kể, nhưng dượng của nó phải biết chuyện này nên dượng mới cố gắng ngăn cho nó biết. Câu chuyện của Hagird sắp đến hồi kết, nó lại thấy cái ánh sáng xanh ấy một lần nữa, rõ ràng hơn lúc trước mà nó nhớ….và lần đầu tiến nó lại nhớ một điều khác nữa: một giọng cười to, lạnh lẽo và tàn bạo. Nó thở dài, nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc bánh “Nếu như con thực sự đặc biết thế tại sao lại gửi con đến đây? Tới bọn họ…”

Hargid nhún vai “Vì Dumbledore nói con sẽ an toàn ở đây. Bọn họ là gia đình của con mà”

Harry gật đầu buồn bã “Nếu bác nói thế” Điều đó nghĩa là sẽ không có ai tin nó ngay cả khi nói ra sự thật. Nó sẽ phải che giấu cái thẹo này đi. Nếu như nó được mọi người coi như một người hùng vậy thì nó phải bảo vệ bí mật của nó, mặc dù nó cũng không thể thấy nó trở thành một người hùng…

Hargid lấy ra một tờ giấy, một cây bút lông và một con cú, ghi chép lên tờ giấy và đưa cho con cú “Well” lão ta bắt đầu nói “vì dì của con không có làm trà nên ta đành phải tự làm một cái gì đó vậy” Lão ấy chĩa cây dù và thì thầm cái gì đó trong miệng, một ngọn lửa bỗng bùng cháy lên ở trong lò sưởi và lão ngồi xuống chiếc ghế sofa làm cho nó bị lún xuống vì sức nặng của lão. Lão khổng lồ bắt đầu lấy ra vài thứ trong túi áo: một cái ấm nước, một cái túi dựng đầy xúc xích, một cái que cời, một bình trà, hai tách trà và một chai rượu màu hổ phách mà ông ta uống một ngụm trước khi bắt tay vào làm trà. Ngôi nhà dần tràn ngập tiếng đun nước và mùi hương của xúc xích. Hargid đưa cho Harry một phong bì “Đây, cái này có thể là không phải là tất cả nhưng nó là bước đầu”

Harry đọc bức thư của nó.

Cậu H. Potter  
Sàn nhà  
Chòi đá  
Biển  
HỌC VIỆN PHÁP THUẬT VÀ MA THUẬT HOGWARTS  
Hiệu trưởng: Albus Dumbledore  
(Huân chương Merlin đệ nhất đẳng, đại phù thủy, tổng Warlock, trọng nhân tối cao, Liên đoàn phù thủy quốc tế) 

Kính gởi cậu Harry Potter,  
Chúng tôi làm hân hạnh thông báo cho cậu biết rằng cậu đã trúng tuyển vào học viện pháp tuật và ma thuật Hogwarts. Xin vui lòng xem danh sách đính kèm về toàn bộ sách và trang thiết bị vần thiết.  
Khóa học bắt đầu vào ngày 1 tháng 9. Chúng tôi đợi cú của cậu chậm nhất là ngày 31 tháng 7.

Kính thư,  
Giáo sư McGonagall  
Phó hiệu trưởng.  
McGonagall

Không một ai dám nói gì khi lão khổng lồ làm việc, ông ta tháo ra sáu cây xúc xích béo mọng, được nấu chín đặt vào cái dĩa rẻ tiền.

“Bọn họ đang chờ thư cú của con nghĩa là gì thế?”

Hargid nhe răng cười “Đã gửi rồi. Con không nhớ à? Ta đã ghi, ‘Kính chào giáo sư Dumbledore, đã đưa bức thư cho Harry. Ngày mai sẽ đưa thằng bé đi mua đồ dùng học tập. Thời tiết thì khắc nghiệt. Mong cụ khỏe mạnh, Hagird’”  
“Chúng ta sẽ đi mua sắm vào ngày mai? Mua gì cơ?” Mọi thứ quả là khó hiểu đối với Harry. Một phù thủy? Phép thuật chỉ là ảo tưởng thôi mà phải không?

“Đồ dùng học tập: sách, bút lông, giấy da, rương, một bộ đồng phục và những thứ liên quan khác”

Harry thở dài “Đây là một trò đùa phải không? Đáng lý ra con phải nhập học ở Stonewall vào mùa hạ này” Với số điểm của nó và số tiền bồi dưỡng nghèo xơ của dượng thì nó không thể nhập học ở nơi nào tốt hơn nơi đó.

“Con không tin ta sao? Bọn họ đã làm gì con?”

Harry nhún vai “Không có gì, trừ việc nói cha mẹ con là những kẻ thua cuộc và nghiện rượu” Không có lý do gì để nói sự thật cho lão khổng lồ ấy, dù sao lão ta cũng sẽ không tin.

Hargid dùng trà, xúc xích và bánh “Ta sẽ nói chuyện với Dumbledore khi ta trở lại trường”

Harry trắng bệch đi và bắt đầu run rẩy “Không, mọi chuyện ổn mà. Con sẽ cố thích nghi, được không? Con là phù thủy…” Nó nói tự tin một chút sau khi nghĩ đến dòng chữ ‘mày là đứa vô dụng’ trong đầu nó.

Hargid cười “Con được sinh từ những người mạnh mẽ Harry. Cha mẹ con sẽ rất tự hào”

Tự hào không phải từ mà Harry sẽ chọn. Nếu cha mẹ nó là những anh hùng, thì nó chắc rằng họ sẽ không quan tâm đến đứa trẻ nhỏ bé luôn phục vụ dì và dượng nó như một người hầu và phải ngủ trong một cái tủ. Nếu như họ biết, họ sẽ không chết vì nó, phải không?


	3. Bước đầu vào thế giới mới hay chỉ là ảo tưởng

Harry nằm ngủ mơ thấy những giấc mơ rắc rối; bị xâu xé bởi hai hiện thực. Thứ nhất, nó chính là đứa trẻ thừa thải, đứa trẻ không thể làm việc gì đúng. Cái khác, nó là một anh hùng; đứa trẻ đánh bại một kẻ xấu xa và không thể nhớ như thế nào. Nó tỉnh giấc bởi tiếng cục kịt.

Cạch. Cạch. Cạch

Nó thở dài, ngồi dậy, cái áo choàng có mùi mốc meo cỡ bự quấn quanh lấy nó “Tôi đến đây” nó mở mắt ra và kinh ngạc. Nó không phải là ở số 4 đường Privet…mà nó đang ở ngôi nhà gần biển. Có nghĩa là những bức thư là thực, lão khổng lồ ấy cũng là thực. Nhưng câu chuyện mà lão không lồ ấy kể có thể là không thực, nó vẫn không chấp nhận câu chuyện đó.

Cạch. Cạch. Cạch

Thở một hơi dài Harry nhìn lên thì thấy một con cú phiền phức cứ gõ vào cánh cửa sổ. Nó gọi lên “Hagrid…có cái gì ở cửa sổ kìa”

“Mở cửa ra đi. Đó là Nhật Báo đấy” Giọng ngáy ngủ của Hagrid vang lên, ông ta chắc chắn vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ.

Vì quen với việc sai bảo Harry làm như nó được nói.

Con cú thả một tờ bảo lên Hagrid  
“Trả tiền cho nó đi”

Harry chớp mắt “Hả?”

“Con cú cần phải trả phí. Cho nó năm xu knut đi”

“Knuts?”

“Những đồng xu ấy” Sau đó giọng nói im lặng đi cùng với một tiếng khò.

Harry mò hết tất cả các túi, lấy ra những vật phẩm ngẫu nhiên trước khi nó tìm được những đồng xu lạ hoắc, nó lấy ra năm đồng xu.

Con cú đưa một chân có cái thùng nhỏ của nó ra.

Harry bỏ từng đồng xu lạ vào cái thùng ấy, nó có thể thấy nó đang đói bụng nhưng lờ đi. Tách trà hôm qua chính là bữa ăn đầu tiên của nó trong hai ngày qua. Nó không quen ăn nhiều…

Cái ghế sofa kêu ré lên, lão khổng lồ gầm gừ trong khi thức dậy “Tốt nhất ta nên đi thôi, Harry, có nhiều việc phải làm đấy, phải đưa con đến London để mua sắm cho trường học”

“London…” Nó không bao giờ đi xa ở thị trấn Surrey cho đến khi có ‘kỳ nghỉ’ này “Chúng ta sẽ mua như thế nào? Con không có một đồng bạc nào cả và dượng Venon sẽ không bao giờ chịu trả tiền học cho Hogwarts”

“Không phải tôi đã nói là thằng nhóc không đi rồi sao?” Vernon Dursley rít lên ở ngưỡng cửa của căn phòng, vợ và con của ông ta ở phía sau. “Nó sẽ nhập học ở trường Stonewall và nó sẽ biết ơn vì điều đó. Tôi đã đọc qua bức thư đó rồi và những thứ mà thằng nhóc cần điều vớ vẩn, sách phép thuật và đũa phép và những thứ rác rưởi khác”

“Nếu thằng bé muốn đi, thì một Muggle như ông sẽ không ngay được” Hagrid nói tức giận “Cấm không cho đứa con của Lily và James Potter đến trường Hogwarts! Các người điên rồi. Thanh danh của thằng bé đã bị chôn vùi từ khi được sinh ra. Bảy năm ở ngôi trường đó sẽ giúp thằng bé sẽ biết mình là ai. Thằng bé sẽ cùng với những đứa trẻ giống nó để thích ứng, và thằng bé sẽ được bảo bọc bởi vị hiệu trưởng tài năng nhất mà Hogwarts chưa bao giờ có Albus Dumbled…”

“TÔI KHÔNG TRẢ TIỀN CHO MỘT ÔNG CỤ GIÀ ĐỂ DẠY THẰNG NHÓC NHỮNG TRÒ QUÁI DỊ!” Dượng Venon hét lên.

Hagrid cầm cây dù và đưa qua đầu ông “KHÔNG BAO GIỜ…” Lão nói ầm lên “NÓI XẤU ALBUS DUMBLEODRE TRƯỚC MẶT TÔI!” Cây dù chĩa thẳng vào Dudley…Một ánh sáng tím phát ra, tiếng kêu của nó như tiếng pháo nổ, một tiếng kêu thé lên và vài giây sau, Dudley nhảy nhót tại chỗ đứng với đôi tay ôm cái bụng mỡ của nó, kêu lên trong đau đớn. Khi mà nó quay lại, Harry nhìn thấy được một cái đuôi lợn xoắn tít đâm xuyên qua cái quần của nó.

Dượng Venon rống lên, nhìn Hagrid kinh hãi lần cuối rồi đóng sầm cái cửa lại.

Hagrid nhìn xuống cây dù của ông và vuốt ve bộ râu “Ta lẽ ra không nên nóng giận mà ” Lão ta nói rầu rĩ “nhưng dù sao thì phép thuật cũng không linh nghiệm. Ta định biến thằng đó thành heo, nhưng ta thấy nó vốn đã không khác heo mấy nên chẳng còn chỗ cho phép thuật của ta phát huy cả” Đôi mắt dưới bộ lông mày rậm rạp nhìn xuống Harry “Con không nên nói chuyện này với ai khác” Lão nói “Ta…đáng lẽ…không được phép sử dụng phép thuật, nói nghiêm túc thì ta được cho phép sử dụng một chút để tìm kiếm và giao bức thứ cho con sau đó thì mua sắm… đó là lý do ta thích nhiệm vụ này”

“Tại sao bác lại không được sử dụng phép thuật?” Harry hỏi.

“Ờ thì…Ta cũng từng là học sinh ở Hogwarts đấy, kể cho con một sự thật là ta…bị đuổi học vào năm ba. Bọn họ bẻ gãy đũa phép của ta làm đôi nhưng Dumbledore lại cho ta ở lại với tư cách là người giữ khóa. Một vị pháp sư tuyệt vời, Dumbledore”  
“Tại sao bác lại bị đuổi học?”

“Nhìn kìa trời sáng trưng trưng rồi và chúng ta còn rất nhiều việc phải làm” Hagrid nói to lên “Chúng ta phải đi đến thị trấn và mua sách cùng những thứ khác cho con. Đừng lo lắng về chi phí” Hagrid nói, đứng lên giãn tay ra và gãi bộ râu của ông “Bộ con nghĩ cha mẹ con không để lại gì cho à?”

 

“Nhưng bác nói nhà bọn họ đã bị phá hủy và dượng Venon nói bọn họ nghèo xơ nghèo xát…”

“Bọn họ không giữ vàng ở đó đâu, chàng trai! Với lại, con vẫn chưa nhận ra rằng những lời Dursley nói đều là xạo hết sao? Nghèo xơ à? Người thừa kế dòng họ Potter? Nghèo xơ? Vớ vẩn. Điểm dừng đầu tiên của chúng ta sẽ là Ngân hàng phù thủy Gringotts. Và nhìn này, chúng ta còn hai đây xúc xích và cũng chưa đến nỗi nguội ngoắt. Và ta sẽ không từ chối nếu con mời bánh sinh nhật đâu” Lão ta cắt ra những miếng bánh cho bọn họ và đặt cùng với xúc xích trên dĩa “Bữa sáng này…”

Harry nhận lấy cái dĩa ngại ngùng “Cám ơn…” Nó ăn bữa sáng bằng tay không, và quá đỗi kinh ngạc để hỏi thêm câu nào nữa. Câu hỏi thường hay dẫn đến việc nó bị đánh nên nó nghĩ im lặng là tốt nhất. Đây không phải sự thật phải không, nó có tiền, nó là phù thủy và những gì dượng Venon đều là giả dối? Một giọng nói trong đầu nó bảo rằng tất cả chỉ là mơ mộng, một ảo tưởng. Chắc chắn, phải có một ai đó biết được con người thật của nó, nó không thể chịu đựng được cách mọi người đối xử như Hagird đang làm. Nó không xứng đáng điều đó, dù nó không thích suy nghĩ như thế nhưng nó sợ bọn họ sẽ làm gì nếu phát hiện ra sự thật.

“Chuẩn bị mọi thứ chưa? Vậy thì đi thôi nào”

Harry đi theo Hagrid ra mỏn đá, nó không có thứ gì trên người ngoài cái bộ quần áo quá cỡ. Bầu trời bây giờ đã trong xanh và nó có thể thấy được cái chỗ mà nó cho là một cái hồ thực chất chính là biển. Những đợt nước gợn sóng óng ánh tia sáng mặt trời. Cái thuyền mà dượng Venon đã mướn vẫn còn ở đó nhưng bên trong bị chứa đầy nước từ cơn bão.

“Con có một câu hỏi” Harry nói nhỏ “Bác tới đây bằng cách nào?” nó kiềm một cái thuyền khác nhưng lại chẳng thấy đâu.

“Ta bay” Hagrid nói.

“Bay? Oh” Nó không biết có nên tin hay không.

“Đúng, nhưng chúng ta sẽ đi đến đó bằng con thuyền này. Không được sử dụng phép thuật khi đã tìm thấy con”

Bọn họ ngồi xuống thuyền, Harry vẫn nhìn chằm chằm lấy Hagrid, cố tưởng tượng lão ta bay như thế nào. Nó suy nghĩ khó hiểu, con người không bay được nếu như không có máy bay hoặc trực thăng. 

“Việc chèo thuyền khó làm đây” Hagrid lẩm nhẩm, nhìn Harry “Nếu ta sử dụng phép thuật để…cho thuyền chạy nhanh một chút, con sẽ không nói với ai ở Hogwarts chứ?”

“Con sẽ không kể đâu” Harry nhún vai, háo hứng muốn xem thêm nhiều trò phép thuật dù nó không tin. Với lại lão ấy rất khổng lồ và mạnh mẽ, là người có thể bẻ gãy nó một cách dễ dàng. Thêm nữa, Harry quá sốc và hơi sợ hãi với lão để có thể kể chuyện này cho người nghe.

Hagrid lấy ra cây dù hồng một lần nữa, gõ nhẹ vào thành thuyền và bọn họ đi nhanh cho đất liền.

Harry tự mình chìm đắm trong những ý nghĩ dày vò. 

Hagrid thì ngồi đọc báo trong khi con thuyền tiếp tục chạy.

Harry gần như không chú ý đến tên của tờ báo là Nhật Báo tiên tri và những bức ảnh chuyển động.

Xoooox

Đây là ngày mà Draco đã chờ đợi suốt cuộc đời của cậu ta, hôm nay, là ngày cậu đặt chân đến Hẻm Xéo. Hôm nay, cậu ta có cảm giác đây sẽ là ngày tuyệt vời đầu tiên trong suốt cuộc đời hoàn hảo của cậu. Cậu sẽ sắm đồ dùng cho Hogwarts, cha muốn cậu nhập học ở Drumstrang để tiếp tục việc học hắc ma thuật của cậu vì nơi đó dễ chịu trong khoảng này nhưng mẹ đã từ chối để đứa con duy nhất họ đi xa như thế. Với lại, cha cậu là một những người cầm quyền của Hogwarts, hình ảnh của ông ta sẽ xấu đi nếu không gửi con trai mình đến đó.

Draco cũng không muốn học ở Drumstrang và rất hài lòng với lựa chọn của mẹ cậu. Cậu có bạn bè ở nhà Slytherin, tất cả bọn họ đều là máu thuần chủng mà cậu lớn lên cùng: Blaisé, Pansy, Greg, Theo and Vince.

Cậu cười thầm, không thể chờ đợi được nữa. Cậu sẽ có những số điểm tuyệt đối ở từng bộ môn, cậu sẽ nhận được danh hiệu Hoàng Tử Slytherin từ cha và cả ngôi trường sẽ phải sùng kính cậu. Cha cậu là người thuộc Bộ tỉnh trưởng, có chức quyền ở tòa án tối cao cũng như ở Bộ pháp thuật. 

Cậu cầm lên những vật liệu đắt tiền đầy thời trang, quần dài đen, giày da bóng loáng của Ý, những chiếc vớ bằng tơ lụa và một cái áo sơ mi bó xanh phù hợp với Nhà mà cậu sắp được phân vào.

“Đến lúc phải đi rồi” Cậu ta khịt mũi với cái gương khi nghe thấy mẹ gọi tên mình.

Xoooox

Đó là một chuyến đi không thoải mái đến London, Hagrid dẫn Harry đến một nơi mà dượng Venon sẽ gọi là quán rác rưởi. Leaky Cauldron là tên của quán, Harry thấy bên trong quán chứa nhiều những bộ áo và đồ vật kỳ lạ mà nó chắc đó được gọi là áo choàng. Có một quý bà đứng ở một góc với cái mũ cao nhọn và đang hút thuốc. Harry cố giấu nó đi ở sau lưng Hagrid, cầu mong không ai nhận thấy nó. Nó thực sự không muốn bị ai bắt gặp cả…nó không thể diễn vài trò mà bọn họ mong đợi. Nó không phải người hùng, nó chỉ là một đứa nhóc sợ sệt mà thôi.

Hagrid đặt tay sau lưng nó và đẩy nó lên phía trước ông ta.

“Này Hagrid, đến để làm một chầu à…”

Hagrid lắc đầu “Không thưa ngài. Công việc của Hogwarts do Dumbledore đưa ra. Cụ gửi tôi đến để thu nhập cậu bạn này đây” Ông ta vén mái tóc của Harry lên. 

Harry run, không…không phải là vết thẹo chứ. Nó vươn lên và kéo mái tóc xuống.

“Là thằng bé”

“Chắc chắn là thằng bé…”

“Harry Potter? Ở trong quán của ta…”

Chuyện này thật sai lầm; cái nhìn kính sợ và tôn sùng của họ. Nó đâm thẳng vào tâm hồn của Harry như một lưỡi dao. Nó được ôm và cúi chào bởi những người lạ mặt. Nó thì thầm “Hagrid, làm ơn. Chúng ta nên đi thôi…” nó run sợ, nó muốn ra khỏi đây.  
“Tội nghiệp thằng bé, Hagrid, ông làm thằng bé cảm thấy áp lực đấy. Lo mà đưa thằng bé đi mua đồ dùng ngây bây giờ đi. Và đừng nói với mọi người thằng bé là ai, nó run rẩy đến phát sợ rồi kìa”

Hagrid nhìn xuống Harry “Tôi biết rồi. Xin lỗi vì đã không nghĩ đến chịu này Harry”

“Không sao đâu, con cũng không biết con sẽ phản ứng như thế này” Harry nói thỏ thẻ, đó là một lời nói dối nhưng nó đã quen nói dối để bảo vệ nó từ lâu rồi.

“Vậy đi nào. Ta hứa sẽ không cho bọn họ thấy cái thẹo nữa” Ông ta dẫn dắt Harry với bàn tay nặng trĩu nhưng nhẹ nhàng.  
Vì một lý do nào đó Harry không tin việc đó…nhưng nó không thể cãi lại. Nó không biết cãi ra sao, tính cách đó nó không có.  
Bọn họ đi ra quán bằng cánh cửa phía sau. 

“Ba dọc…hai ngang” Lão thì thầm “Lùi lại nào Harry” Lão dùng mũi dù gõ vào tường ba lần. Những viên gạch lão sờ vào dường như rùng mình – chúng co lại – và ở chính giữa hiện ra một cái lỗ nhỏ. Cái lỗ dần dần lớn ra, lát sau trước mặt họ là một cái cổng lớn đến nỗi người khổng lồ như lão Hagrid cũng có thể đàng hoàn bước qua. Cánh cổng này mở ra một con đường trải đá cuội quanh co khúc khuỷu.

“Chào mừng” Hagrid nói “đến Hẻm Xéo”

Harry bất ngờ khi bọn họ đi qua và bức tường trở lại như cũ. Phép thuật có thật nhưng những gì mà mọi người nghĩ về nó là không có thật. Nó không phải là người hùng và chuyện này là một sai lầm.

Harry ngừng lại trước biển hiệu Vạc, mọi kích thước và thể loại, một cái khác lại để Sở cú Eeylop – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, và Snowy. Có cửa hàng bán áo choàng, cửa hàng bán kính viễn vọng và những trang thiết bị bằng bạc mà Harry chưa từng nhìn thấy lần nào trong đời. Nhiều tiệm chất đầy nhóc những thùng đựng lá lách dơi và mắt lươn. Và hàng núi sách thần chú, hàng súc to, hàng cuộn lớn giấy da, rồi những chai quỷ dược, những trái cầu phép…

“Chúng ta sẽ đi đến khá nhiều cửa hàng nhưng Gringrotts đầu tiên”

Harry im lặng để mặc cho lão khổng lồ đẩy nó đi đến tòa nhà màu trắng, cao vượt trên những tiệm quán thấp lè tè. Đứng bên cạnh tấm cửa đồng bệ vệ, trong đồng phục màu tía và vàng là một sinh vật lạ mắt; bọn chúng thấp nhưng lại có những đôi tai nhọn nổi bật.

“Bọn họ là những yêu tinh, một sinh vật lạ lẫm nhưng là người bảo hộ và là chủ của Grigotts. Chỗ này”

Harry gật đầu không chắc chắn.

Hagrid đẩy nó vào trong và hai con yêu tinh cúi chào nó.

Bọn họ tiến vào sảnh chính, đó là một cái quầy dài, hàng trăm tên yêu tinh ngồi đếm những đồng tiền vàng, kiểm tra kim cương bằng những thiết bị nhỏ như kính viễn vọng và hí hoáy viết vào những cuốn sổ. Và nhiều yêu tinh nhộn nhịp hướng dẫn khách ra vô các cửa ra này cửa nọ ở sảnh chính. Bọn họ đi đến quầy.

Hagrid cười khúc khích “Chúng tôi muốn lấy tiền từ hầm bạc của cậu Potter”

“Ông có chìa khóa…”

Harry bất động khi Hagrid thò tay qua bộ râu của lão để thò tay vào những chiếc túi tìm chiếc chìa khóa. Trong lúc tìm kiếm lão lấy ra một mớ dây nhợn, thức ăn của chó, một tấm giấy da, một cái bình mực và cuối cùng là một chìa khóa nhỏ vàng.  
Harry vẫn bất ngờ khi biết lão khổng lồ là người giữ chìa khóa hầm bạc của nó, tại sao?

Con yêu tinh xem xét chìa khóa “Cái này trông đúng quy định”

“Tôi cũng có nhiệm vụ của Hogwarts, đây là bức thư của Dumbledore cho phép tôi đi lấy cái - mà – ai – cũng – biết – là – cái – gì – đấy ở trong hầm bạc bảy trăm mười ba”

“Rất tốt” con yêu tinh ra dấu với người khác “Griphook, hãy đưa những quý ông này đến hầm bạc của họ”

Con yêu tinh mới gật đầu “Đi với tôi”

Bọn họ theo sau, Harry lúc đầu dự định hỏi nhưng lại sợ làm lão khổng lồ phiền phức.

Griphook mở cánh cửa ra và bọn họ đi qua những tường cẩm thạch uy nghi đến một lối đi hẹp bằng đá được những ngọn đuốc chập chờn rọi sáng. Con đường như dành cho một tàu lửa nhỏ, con yêu tinh thỏi còi và một chiếc xe tự hành nhỏ xíu chạy đến. Bọn họ ngồi vào, Harry khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy lão không lồ ngồi vừa y trong chiếc xe, nó và Griphook thì chui vào rất dễ dàng. Dù gì thì Harry cũng chỉ lớn hơn con yêu tinh một chút. Nó say mê nhìn xung quanh nhưng vẫn cảm thấy sợ rằng đây chỉ là một giấc mơ. Nó nhìn lên lão khổng lồ và thấy Hagrid hơi xanh xao, chắc có lẽ lão bị say xe. Chiếc xe tự hành dừng lại đột ngột, Griphook trèo ra và mở cánh cửa to lớn.

“Của con đấy Harry”

Harry tự hỏi nếu như nó tồi tệ đến thế thì tại sao gia đình Dursley lại không biết cái hầm bạc này? Tại sao bọn họ chưa tước đoạt từ nó? Bọn họ luôn phàn nàn rằng nó sống qua xa hoa, nó ăn một bữa ít hơn ba lần của dì Petunia, mặc bộ đồ truyền tay của Dudley, nấu ăn và dọn dẹp cho họ. Nó như người hầu…

Hagrid giúp Harry lấy những đồng tiền đổ vào túi “Cái đồng vàng là Galleon” Lão giải thích “Mỗi đồng vàng là mười bảy Sickle bạc, và mỗi Sickle là hai mươi chín Knuts đồng, cũng dễ tính thôi. Được rồi, chúng ta lấy nhiêu đây cũng đủ để mua đồ, số tiền còn lại chúng ta sẽ giữ cho con” Lão xoay qua Griphook “Làm ơn đưa chúng tôi đến hầm bạc bảy trăm mười ba, và lần này có thể đi chậm lại một chút được không…”

Đây là một số tiền rất lớn và bọn họ cho Harry đi khỏi đây với đống tiền đó ư? 

“Cái xe tự hành chỉ có một tốc độ nhất định” con gia đáp lại cộc cằn.

Họ lại xuống sâu hơn nữa đến con đường hầm hắt hiu ánh sáng, bọn họ đi qua vực thẳm và Harry quá khiếp sợ để ló đầu ra khỏi xe. Cái xe bỗng dừng lại, đậu trước một cái hầm bạc bảy trăm mười ba không ổ khóa.

“Nếu như có kẻ nào ngoại trừ yêu tinh của Gringotts thử mở cửa, kẻ đó sẽ bị hút vào trong và mắc kẹt ở đó vĩnh viễn” Griphook nói.

Trong hầm bạc cực kỳ an toàn này ắt hẳn phải là thứ gì cực kỳ phi thường, Harry chắc chắn như thế, nó đứng gần lại nhìn tò mò nhưng ngượng ngùng, tưởng ít nhất thấy được cũng cả biển châu báu ngọc ngà…nhưng thoạt đầu nó chẳng thấy gì cả. Rồi nó chú ý đến một cái gói nhỏ bụi bặm gói trong một miếng giấy nâu nằm trên sàn. Harry thèm biết cái đó là cái gì hết sức, nhưng cũng biết là khôn hồn thì đừng hỏi.

“Đi thôi. Ta muốn rời khỏi nơi cái hầm này, không biết ai có thể chịu đựng được khi đứng ở đây”

Harry tận hưởng chuyến đi trở về nhưng nó không chắc về người đi cùng. 

Thời tiết rất tốt và ấm áp bên ngoài tòa nhà cẩm thạch to tướng nhưng nó vẫn cảm thấy quá áp lực. Phải có một ai đó nhìn thấy được sự thật. Ai đó khi nhìn thấy nó sẽ biết nó không phải là người hùng.

“Vẫn giữ danh sách mua sắm của con chứ Harry?” Hagrid hỏi, có vẻ lão vẫn còn say xe.

Harry chớp mắt và lấy ra một mảnh giấy từ trong túi “Vâng…” Nó nói nhẹ nhàng, đưa mảnh giấy ra.

“Mmm…tại sao con không sắm đồng phục trước đi, ta sẽ đi làm một ly để tỉnh táo lại” Hagrid đưa ngón tay run run của lão ra chỉ thẳng vào cửa tiệm áo chùng của Madam Malkin cho mọi dịp.

Harry gật đầu và đi một mạch đến cửa tiệm. Nó bỗng cảm thấy một không khí ấm áp, dễ chịu bao trùm lấy nó và nó càng cảm thấy bình yên hơn khi càng đến gần cửa tiệm.

Xoooox

Draco được đi một mình đến cửa tiệm bà Malkin như mong muốn trong khi cha mẹ cậu thì đi sắm sách sở. Bước vào cửa tiệm cậu cảm thấy một cảm xúc lạ lẫm bên trong cậu và nhìn xung quanh để tìm nguyên nhân cho việc đó.  
Bà Malkin là một phù thủy lùn mập mặc một bộ áo màu hoa cà, hoa cà, tại sao bà ta lại chọn màu hoa cà? Bà ta gọi cậu “Cậu chủ nhỏ Malfoy, Anita đã sẵn sàng lấy số đo của cậu” rồi bà ta ra dấu cho một cậu bé nhìn như tám tuổi “Đến đây nào chàng trai, cháu sẽ đi với chúng ta để lấy số đó”

Draco chớp mắt “Hogwarts à…”

Cậu bé gật đầu hồi hộp.

Draco thấy được vẻ sợ sệt trong đôi mắt xanh như màu áo mà cậu đang mặc. Chuyện gì có thể làm nó sợ thế chứ? Đây là Hẻm Xéo mà, chiến tranh đã qua đi mười năm rồi. Cậu cảm thấy muốn bảo vệ cậu bé này, nhưng nó là ai? Nó không thể là một máu bùn được vì cậu có thể cảm nhận được phép thuật mới của bọn họ và phép thuật của nó thì lại cổ xưa gần như của cậu. Cậu cảm thấy được phép thuật của mình muốn kết nối với nó. Cậu đưa bàn tay ra kiên định cùng lúc với hai bà phù thủy dẫn bọn họ đến cái ghế đẩu. Cậu bé thật là nhỏ nhắn… “Draco Malfoy”

Nó nhìn bàn tay của cậu “Harry…”giọng của nó hạ xuống và nó nhìn xung quanh cứ như nó sợ rằng mấy bà phù thủy sẽ nghe thấy “Harry…Potter…”

Draco chớp mắt, Harry Potter? Cứu Thế Chủ của thế giới phù thủy? Cậu-Bé-Sống-Sốt? Cậu bé run rẩy và sợ sệt mọi người này chắc chắn không phải là người mà cha cậu thường hay nguyền rủa khi uống rượu chứ. Nhưng cậu cảm thấy nó nói sự thật.  
Bỗng dưng Draco nghe thấy một giọng nói trong đầu cậu…

‘Giúp tôi với. Đây không phải là sự thật. Tôi không phải là người hùng. Tôi là không gì cả. Tôi không muốn trở lại nhà nhưng cũng không muốn bị soi mói ở đây”

Draco bị nuốt chửng vào ký ức của cậu bé

Harry thấy bên trong quán chứa nhiều những bộ áo và đồ vật kỳ lạ mà nó chắc đó được gọi là áo choàng. Có một quý bà đứng ở một góc với cái mũ cao nhọn và đang hút thuốc. Harry cố giấu nó đi ở sau lưng Hagrid, cầu mong không ai nhận thấy nó. Nó thực sự không muốn bị ai bắt gặp cả…nó không thể diễn vài trò mà bọn họ mong đợi. Nó không phải người hùng, nó chỉ là một đứa nhóc sợ sệt mà thôi.

Hagrid đặt tay sau lưng nó và đẩy nó lên phía trước ông ta.

“Này Hagrid, đến để làm một chầu à…”

Hagrid lắc đầu “Không thưa ngài. Công việc của Hogwarts do Dumbledore đưa ra. Cụ gửi tôi đến để thu nhập cậu bạn này đây” Ông ta vén mái tóc của Harry lên. 

Harry run, không…không phải là vết thẹo chứ. Nó vươn lên và kéo mái tóc xuống.

“Là thằng bé”

“Chắc chắn là thằng bé…”

“Harry Potter? Ở trong quán của ta…”

Chuyện này thật sai lầm; cái nhìn kính sợ và tôn sùng của họ. Nó đâm thẳng vào tâm hồn của Harry như một lưỡi dao. Nó được ôm và cúi chào bởi những người lạ mặt. Nó thì thầm “Hagrid, làm ơn. Chúng ta nên đi thôi…” nó run sợ, nó muốn ra khỏi đây.  
“Tội nghiệp thằng bé, Hagrid, ông làm thằng bé cảm thấy áp lực kìa. Lo mà đưa thằng bé đi mua đồ dùng ngây bây giờ đi. Và đừng nói với mọi người thằng bé là ai, nó run rẩy đến phát sợ rồi kìa”

Hagrid nhìn xuống Harry “Tôi biết rồi. Xin lỗi vì đã không nghĩ đến chịu này Harry”

“Không sao đâu, con cũng không biết con sẽ phản ứng như thế này” Harry nói thỏ thẻ, đó là một lời nói dối nhưng nó đã quen nói dối để bảo vệ nó từ lâu rồi.

Draco là người sử dụng Triết Quan Trí Thuật tài năng sau khi xem xong đoạn ký ấy cậu bị đẩy ngược lại. Tại sao cậu bé lại có thể làm thế được? Phép thuật hoang dã của cậu bé có là gì. Harry đang sợ hãi, nó không biết một chút gì về chính nó và quyền thừa kế gia tộc.

Harry nói lắp bắp ‘Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế…’

Draco nói cộc cằn ‘Tôi không biết. Tại sao cậu lại không biết mình là ai? Người mà mọi phù thủy đều nghĩ…’ 

Harry đưa đẩy người nó ‘Mình lớn lên không được biết rằng mình là ai. Vậy đó’

Draco có thể thấy một cái ngón tay bị cong, có vẻ nó đã bị gãy và chưa lành hẳn lại. Cùng với cặp kính hư, không thể chữa được. Cái vết thẹo mờ đằng sau mái tóc bù xù, thân thể của nó thì quá nhỏ con như không được ăn uống đầy đủ. Những điều đó làm cậu tức điên lên đi được, kẻ nào dàm đối xử Harry Potter như thế? James Potter có thể đã kết hôn với một Máu Bùn nhưng một Potter xứng đáng tốt hơn thế này, anh hùng hay không.

Hai bà phù thủy vui vẻ đo lấy số đo của bọn họ để may đồng phục và áo chùng. Đồng phục sẽ có màu khi bọn họ được phân loại xong.

Draco mới bắt đầu nhận ra là hai bà phù thủy không nghe thấy bọn họ nói gì, có nghĩa là họ giao tiếp trong tiềm thức. Draco cũng biết có một câu chú cho phép như vậy nhưng mà cậu vẫn chưa ếm nó mà. Cậu ta dẹp suy nghĩ đó qua một bên ‘Nói cho tôi biết Harry, tại sao cậu không phải là người hùng’

Cậu bé dường như thu nhỏ lại ‘Mình không phải vì mình không thông mình, không dũng cảm, mình gần như không đậu nổi vào một trường chuyên’

Trường chuyên là cái quái gì?

‘Mình được nuôi dạy bởi dì và dượng…bọn họ là Muggle và không thích phép thuật tẹo nào. Bọn họ ghét mình…”

Draco thở dài “Tại sao cậu đi nói cho tôi chuyện này…’

‘Vì…cậu là người biết được sự thật…những gì mà mọi người ở mình đều là giả dối. Mình chỉ là một đứa tốn không gian. Cậu không nhìn thấy thế sao? Mình không thuộc về nơi nào cả’

Không những Draco cảm thấy cậu bé nói thật mà còn cảm xúc buồn bã của nó ‘Cậu muốn tôi nhắc nhở rằng cậu không thuộc về nơi này? Rằng cậu không xứng đáng trở thành người như chúng tôi?’

Harry gật đầu ‘Làm ơn, mình cần…cần thời gian thích ứng với việc này, nếu như có thể. Mình ghét việc đã xảy ra ở quán Leaky Caldron, mình không biết nên làm gì. Tại sao bọn họ lại nhìn mình như thế? Mình không biết bọn họ nghĩ mình đã làm gì nhưng mình thực sự chẳng làm gì hết’

Cậu không ngờ Harry lại tin lời đó, và kỳ lạ thay cậu cảm thấy cần làm việc đó như Harry đã van nài ngay cả khi cậu không bị dính bùa khống chế hoặc là bùa làm một ai đó hoang tưởng ‘Được rồi, tôi sẽ giúp’ cậu khịt mũi, cậu muốn trở thành bạn của nó để bảo vệ nó. Nếu như nhắc nhở sự thật cho cậu bé nhỏ nhắn sợ sệt này là cách duy nhất thì cậu cũng chịu.

Bà phù thủy Anita đã hoàn thành đo đạc áo chùng của cậu “Cậu chủ Malfoy nhỏ, số đo đã được lấy xong. Chúng tôi sẽ gửi cho cậu năm bộ cùng với những bộ đồng phục có màu của Nhà cậu sắp phân vào”

Dracp chớp mắt nhìn bà ta “Tốt” rồi nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt màu lục bảo ‘Nếu như cậu muốn giữ kín bí mật hãy tìm đến những thần chú đánh lừa cho những cái ngón tay bị gãy và vết thẹo mà cậu muốn giấu. Hãy mua dược bổ dưỡng sức khỏe và hồi phục ở người bào chế. Cậu phải diễn vai trò người hùng nếu không sẽ gặp rắc rối đấy và cậu không muốn thế đâu. Nếu mọi người có nói xấu gì tôi thì nhớ rằng tôi sẽ giữ bí mật của cậu vì tôi biết con người thật của cậu Harry Potter, tôi sẽ trở thành bạn cậu. Bây giờ tôi phải đi, nếu như cậu có gì thắc mắc cứ thư cú cho tôi và gửi đến Thái Ấp Malfoy. Đừng ký tên là Harry mà hãy ký là…Adder. Cậu sẽ là con rắn nhỏ trong huấn luyện của tôi’ cậu nói mà không cần mở miệng ra. Nếu như cha cậu mà biết cậu là người đang cho Cậu-Bé-Sống-Sót lời khuyên của mình, ông ta sẽ tặng cậu một cú Tra Tấn cho đến khi cậu ngất xỉu. Nhưng cậu là người sử dụng Bế Quan Bí Thuật chuyên nghiệp và Lucius không phải. Chú Severus đã huấn luyện cậu tốt nhỉ…

Xoooox

Nó đã có một người bạn, người mà không ghê tởm nó ngay cả khi biết được sự thật. Harry chưa từng có bạn bao giờ và bây giờ nó đã có Draco. Bùa đánh lừa để nó có thể che giấu vết thẹo và những ngón tay bị thương, làm sao mà Draco có thể biết được khi những người khác lại không? Độc dược? Đó là những thứ gì? Như là thuốc và vitamin à? Nó cũng không thể tin rằng những bà phù thủy đó lại không nhận ra bọn nó đang nói chuyện và tại sao nó đột nhiên lại cảm thấy bình tĩnh và an toàn khi ở gần Draco?  
Nó trả tiền và chở đợi quần áo của nó, nó không thể để bọn họ gửi chúng đến nhà Dursley bằng thư cú được việc đó sẽ gây cho nó rắc rối. Nó mỉm cười “Cho cháu hỏi, những bộ quần áo này có thể được gửi vào buổi chiều không ạ? Cháu sống ở khu Muggle và không muốn làm phiển bọn họ” Sao nó lại tự tin một cách bất thường vậy nè? Draco truyền cho nó à? Nhưng như vậy thì đâu có thể…

“Dĩ nhiên rồi cậu chủ nhỏ. Ta sẽ gửi chúng vào hai ngày tới”

Harry gật đầu và đi ra cửa tiệm để tìm kiếm Hagrid, người bảo hộ đáng sợ của nó. Trên tay của Hagrid đang cầm một cây kem, Harry chớp mắt, nó hiếm khi nhận được đồ ăn vì một lý do nào đó mà Dudley hầu như không thỏa mãn việc nó làm và những món đó thì không nên bỏ phí. Nó hỏi nhỏ nhẹ “Bác mua cho cháu một cây kem…”

Hagrid nhe răng cười “Ta muốn xin lỗi vì đã làm con xấu hổ khi ở quán Leaky Caldron”

Harry đưa tay ra run run, sợ rằng lời mời đó sẽ rút lại. Cây kem được đưa vào tay và nó bắt đầu thưởng thức từng miếng kem; đó là vị sô cô la và quả mâm xôi với những hạt đậu phộng phía trên. Nó chưa bao giờ được nếm một món nào ngon như vậy và cây kem có vẻ không bị tan dưới ánh nắng mặt trời.

“Đến lúc chúng ta tiếp tục đi mua sắm rồi. Ta sẽ mua quà sinh nhật cho con sau”

Harry gần như không thấy túi tiền của nó được vác qua vai Hagrid vì nó mãi suy nghĩ. Nó chưa bao giờ nhận được một món quà thực sự không như Dudley nhận được rất nhiều. Năm trước đồ mà nó được tặng là cái mốc treo áo và những đôi vớ cũ đấy.  
“Đi nào” Hagrid nói khi bọn họ giải quyết xong cây kem.

Bọn họ mua sách vở của Harry ở cửa tiệm Phú Quý và Cơ Hàn, nơi mà những giá sách được gắn đầy trên tường với hàng đống loại sách; những cuốn sách nhỏ như con tem được bọc bằng lụa, có những cuốn nói về những ký hiệu đặc biệt và vài cuốn thì trống không.

Harry mua lấy vài cuốn cho Hogwarts và sách nói về chữa trị, đánh lừa cho chính nó. Nó cũng mua lấy một cuốn nói về cuộc chiến tranh, mong sẽ trả lời được những câu mà nó nhút nhát phải hỏi. Nó chọn cuốn ‘Một Muggle-bron được giới thiệu đến thế giới phù thủy’ và không nhận thấy một cô gái với mái tóc nâu bù xù cũng lấy giống nó, cô bé đưa cho một người đàn lớn tuổi, có lẽ là cha của cô. Harry xoay lưng khỏi cô bé “Đi đâu tiếp vậy bác Hagrid” sau khi lão khồng lồ trả tiền sách với đồng vàng của nó, khi những cuốn sách được đặt vào cái túi rút bọn chúng thu nhỏ lại. Nó cũng mua lấy hàng chục giấy trắng, hai hủ mực và một cuộn giấy da.

“Đừng lo, một khi con lấy những quyển sách ra bọn chúng sẽ trở lại bình thường”

Lời nói đó làm Harry hài lòng.

“Đi tiếp nào”

Harry chọn một cái vạc bằng kim thiếc ở Quán Cái Vạc, một cái kệ giữ những lọ độc dược và một cái kình viễn vọng gấp lại được. Nó lấy tiền ra để trả, đưa cho Hagrid giữ những món đồ giúp nó một chút.

Điểm dừng tiếp đến của bọn họ là tiệm Apothecary, và dù có một thứ mùi rất khủng khiếp của hỗn hợp trứng thối và cải nhũn, nhưng tiệm vẫn rất "thu hút". Các thùng đựng nguyên vật liệu chất đầy trên sàn; những hũ dược thảo, các thứ rễ khô, và những bao bột sáng để dựa sát tường. Những bó da, những xâu mồi lửa, những móng vuốt co quắp thòng từ trên trần xuống. Harry hỏi người bán hàng ở sau quầy những độc dược cơ bản cho trường học rồi đi kiếm những thứ mà Draco đã nói, nó thấy rất nhiều thứ như những sừng bạch kỳ mã được bán với giá hai mươi mốt Galleons một cái, và những con mắt bọ cam đen nhánh, nhỏ ti tí là năm Knuts một chung. Nó suy nghĩ Draco đã nói đến lọ dược nào? Hình như là dược bổ dưỡng sức khỏe và hồi phục. Nó lấy mỗi thứ một chai rồi nhìn xung quanh để tìm kiếm Hagrid và lão ta đang nhìn đâu đó. Nó đi đến quầy “Cháu cũng muốn những lọ này vì cháu vẫn chưa biết cách làm chúng”

Người đàn ông đó nhún vai, thì thầm một câu chú rồi giúp những lọ dược đặt vào chung cái túi nguyên liệu của nó. 

“Ông đã nói gì thế ạ…”Harry hỏi tò mò.

“Ta đã ếm lên những lọ dược một chú không thể phá vỡ để bọn chúng không bị trộn lẫn với những nguyên liệu khác” 

Harry mỉm cười, gật đầu “Cám ơn ông” nó cầm cái túi và đi đến lão khổng lồ “Con mua xong rồi, chúng ta đi đâu tiếp thế?”

“Đưa ta danh sách của con xem” Đứng ngoài cửa tiệm Apothecary, Hagrid nhìn địa điểm tiếp theo trong danh sách của Harry “Chúng ta chỉ còn mua đũa phép nữa thôi….và ta vẫn chưa mua quà sinh nhật cho con”

Harry ửng hồng “Bác không cần phải thế đâu…” nó không muốn và không trong đợi vào món quà đó. 

“Ta biết ta không cần. Nhưng ta muốn mua cho con một con vật. Và không đó không phải là ếch đâu, loài đó bị lỗi thời lâu rồi không những như thế cháu cũng có thể bị chê cười…ta cũng không thích mèo vì ta dị ứng với chúng. Nên ta sẽ mua cho con một con cú, tất cả bọn trẻ đều muốn chúng cả vì chúng rất là hữu dụng có thể truyền thư cú đến mọi nơi” 

Thư cú, Draco đã nói là thư cú cho cậu ta. Điều đó có nghĩa là nó sẽ cần một con cú? Nó nói hồi hộp “Được..ạ…” 

Bọn họ đi đến Sở cú Eeylops, một nơi tối đen và đầy âm thanh của tiếng cú rít với những tiếng đập cánh và những con mắt tròn sáng rực.

“Tôi có thể giúp gì được cho mọi người”

“Thằng bé này sắp nhập học ở Hogwarts và cần một con cú” Hagrid nói, tự tự hào về mình.

Harry thở dài, không nhận ra lão ta vẫn đang giữ hết đồ của nó.

“Thằng bé sẽ phải đi xung quanh để tìm kiếm, những con cú này không muốn tự mình đi theo người mà chọn chúng đâu. Nếu chúng không thích người đó thì đừng hòng bắt chúng đi theo” 

Harry cảm thấy lo lắng, nếu như lũ cú không muốn đi theo người mà chọn chúng thì làm sao nó có thể truyền thư cú cho người bạn duy nhất của nó đây. 

Rồi bỗng dưng một con cú có bộ lông trắng như tuyết đậu trên vai nó. 

Harry chút nữa là té ngã người, nó ngạc nhiên khi bộ vuốt của con cú không bấu vào da thịt của nó.

“Có vẻ cô nàng thích cháu đấy Harry” Hagrid cười. 

Harry đưa tay lên vuốt ve cô nàng “Thật ư…”

“Đó là sẽ hai mươi lăm đồng Galleon”

Hagrid trả tiền cho cô nàng cú bằng số tiền của nó. Điều đó đau nhỉ…không biết là lão ấy cố tình hay vô tình nữa?

“Ta chắc là nhà Dursley không cho con nhiều quà lắm. Giờ chỉ còn cửa tiệm Ollivander, nơi mà bán những loại đũa tốt nhất cho con” Hagrid nói.

Đây là điều mà Harry muốn nhất, một cây đũa phép. Nỗi đau về món quà sinh nhật được mua bằng tiền của nó bị lãng quên đi.  
Đó là một tiệm bán đũa phép tốt tuy nó nhỏ hẹp, tồi tàn và dơ. Trên cánh cửa ở ngoài tiệm có một dòng chữ quảng cáo bằng vàng đã bị tróc ra: " Nhà sản xuất đũa uy tín từ năm 382 Trước Công Nguyên". Nhìn vào cửa sổ bám đầy bụi chỉ thấy một cây đũa phép đặt trên chiếc gối màu tím bạc màu.

Tiêng rung chuông vang lên khi bọn họ bước vào cửa tiệm. Cửa tiệm rất nhỏ và trống rỗng trừ cái ghế mà Hagrid đã ngồi lên. Harry cảm thấy lạ lẫm khi nó bước vào khu rừng đũa chặt chẽ này; thay vì nó hỏi những câu hỏi trong đầu thì nó lại nhìn vào hàng nghìn chiếc hộp được xếp chồng lên nhau đến tận trần nhà. Vì một lý do gì đó mà sau gáy nó cảm giác như kim đâm cứ như là trong khoản không chứa đựng phép thuật bí ẩn vậy.

“Chào buổi trưa” Một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng cất lên.

Harry giật mình lên và có lẽ Hagrid cũng thế vì nó nghe có một tiếng gãy và lão ta thì nhanh chóng đứng lên khỏi chiếc ghế gỗ.  
Một cụ già xuất hiện đứng trước bọn họ với đôi mắt to nhạt màu, lấp lánh như những tia sáng của ánh trăng chiếu rọi vào cửa tiệm “Ta đã nghĩ là ta sẽ sớm gặp lại cháu. Harry Potter. Cháu có đôi mắt của mẹ cháu. Ta tưởng như chỉ mới ngày hôm qua khi ta gặp chính mẹ cháu trong tiệm này, mua đũa phép đầu tiên của mình. Để coi, cây đũa đó bằng gỗ cây liễu, dài ba tấc, thanh nhã. Một cây đũa đẹp thích hợp cho việc luyện bùa. Còn cha cháu có một cây đũa phép bằng gỗ cây sao. Dài ba tấc mốt. Uống dẻo được. Nhiều quyền lực hơn và xuất sắc hơn về khả năng biến hoá. Dĩ nhiên là những cây đũa phép ấy chọn phù thủy chứ không phải ngược lại”

Harry cảm thấy mọi chuyện vượt quá tầm tay. Nó nhắm mắt lại và nghĩ đến Draco.

“Ta vừa bán một cây đũa phép bằng gỗ cây táo gai, mười một tấc, sợi tìm rồng cho cậu chủ Malfoy nhỏ”

Harry mở đôi mắt nó lên và cười nhưng rồi chỉ để nụ cười tắt đi.

“Malfoy, bọn họ đều là những phù thủy không tốt. Tất cả đều vào Slytherin cả và những phù thủy xấu thì luôn vào Nhà đó cả”  
Nó định mở miệng ra phản đối nhưng chợt nhớ lại lời nói của Draco

Nếu mọi người có nói xấu gì tôi thì nhớ rằng tôi sẽ giữ bí mật của cậu vì tôi biết con người thật của cậu Harry Potter, tôi sẽ trở thành bạn cậu.

Nó cảm thấy nhót trong tim khi một người bạn duy nhất của nó bị nói xấu.

Cụ già nhún vai “Ta rất tiếc phải nói rằng cây đũa phép mà ta đã bán, chính là cây đã gây nên vết thẹo tiếng tăm này. Dài mười ba tấc rưỡi, gỗ thủy tùng. Một cây đũa phép rất quyền năng, rất uy lực”

Harry nhăn mặt lại khi cụ ấy nhắc đến vết thẹo của nó.

“Hmmm” Cụ Ollivander nói “Được rồi cậu Potter để xem chúng ta có gì nào” Cụ ấy lấy ra một sợ dây đo bằng bạc từ túi ra “Cháu thuận tay nào?”

“Thuận tay? Err…dạ tay phải ạ”

“Mỗi cây đũa phép của hiệu Ollivanders đều có lõi bằng chất liệu pháp thuật hùng mạnh, cậu Potter à. Chúng tôi dùng lông đầu bạch kỳ mã, lông đuôi phượng hoàng, và gân rồng. Không có cây đũa Ollivanders nào giống cây đũa Ollivanders nào, bởi vì không hề có hai con bạch kỷ mã, hai con phượng, hay hai con rồng nào giống y như nhau. Và dĩ nhiên, cậu không thể nào tạo được quyền phép tương tự khi sử dụng cây đũa của phù thủy khác.”

Bọn họ thử nhiều loại đũa khác nhau khiến Harry sợ rằng sẽ không bao giờ tìm được cây đũa nào cho nó. Rằng tất cả chuyện này chỉ là một sai lầm.

“Một khách hàng khó khăn hả? Đừng lo. Chúng ta sẽ tìm được một cây phối hợp hoàn hảo nằm đâu đây trong đám đũa này…Ta tự hỏi…Đúng rồi…Sao lại không thử một sự kết hợp khác thường, gỗ nhựa ruồi, sợi tim rồng và lông phượng hoàng, mười một tấc, đẹp và dễ uốn nắn. Ta chưa từng thử cây đũa như thế bao giờ”

Harry cầm cây đũa lên và một luồng hơi ấm bao quanh lấy đầu ngón tay nó. Nó giơ cây đũa lên cao trên đầu, ngoắc một cái giữa đám bụi trong tiệm, một chuỗi những tia lấp lánh vàng đỏ bắn ra từ đầu đũa y như pháo hoa, tạo thành những điểm sáng nhảy múa trên tường.

“Thật là kỳ lạ… Ôi kỳ lạ biết bao…” Cụ đặt cây đũa của Harry lại vào trong hộp và bọc nó lại bằng giấy gói nâu, cụ vẫn lẩm nhẩm “Kỳ lạ…kỳ lạ…”

“Xin lỗi” Hagrid hỏi “Cái gì kỳ lạ thế?”

Cụ Ollivander nhìn Harry bằng con mắt nhạt của mình “Ta nhớ mọi cây đũa của ta bán ra, cậu Potter à. Ngẫu nhiên làm sao là con phượng đã cho cái lông làm thành cây đũa của cháu cũng cho thêm một chiếc lông – và chỉ một chiếc, chính là anh em của chiếc lông làm nên cây đũa đã để thẹo trên trán cháu. Và thêm nữa đây là cây đũa duy nhất ta lấy cùng một loại lõi. Người anh khác của nó đang nằm trong tay cậu chủ Malfoy. Sợi tim rồng của hai cháu được lấy chung từ một con rồng”

Harry mỉm cười khi nghe thấy cây đũa phép của nó gắn kết với Draco. Điều đó làm nó vui lên hẳn, cố quên đi sự thật vết thẹo mà nó có gây ra bởi người anh khác. 

“Đũa phép chọn phù thủy, hãy nhớ điều đó…Ta nghĩ cậu sẽ làm nên những điều tuyệt vời. Nói cho cùng, Người – mà – chớ – gọi – tên – ra quả đã làm những điều vĩ đại. Khủng khiếp thật nhưng cũng vĩ đại”

Những điều vĩ đại? Từ nó sao? Nó bỗng muốn có Draco ở chỗ này, người bạn của nó….người bạn duy nhất của nó. Người biết được sự thật.

Nó không chắc nó có thích cụ Ollivander- cụ ấy khá đáng sợ. Nó đưa ra bảy đồng Galleon và rời đi.

Đó là một buổi trưa muộn, Harry và Hagrid cùng nhau trở về điểm ban đầu, quán Leaky Caldron, và nó cảm thấy mừng rỡ khi thấy quán vắng vẻ. Harry không mở một lời nào cả từ khi bọn họ đi xuống phố, nó cũng không để ý người ta ngó ngoái hai bác cháu nó như thế nào khi cả hai người xuống ga xe điện ngầm, tay xách, nách mang, lưng vác những hộp những gói hình thù khôi hài, lại có một con cú trắng như tuyến ngủ vùi trong chiếc lồng mà Harry ôm trong lòng. Đường đến sân ga Paddington cũng không dài, Hagrid phải vỗ nhẹ vào vai nó thì nó mới nhận ra đây là chỗ nào.

“Vẫn còn dư giờ để cho con ăn trước khi tàu chạy” Lão nói

Lão đưa cho Harry một cái bánh ham-bơ-gơ và bọn họ cùng nhau ăn chúng trên chiếc ghế nhựa. Harry nhìn xung quanh vì nó không hiểu sao mọi vật thực kỳ lạ. 

“Cin ổn chứ Harry? Từ lúc về đây con yên lặng quá đấy” Hagrid nói.

Harry cho lão ta một nụ cười nhỏ “Con xin lỗi, chỉ là mọi chuyện quá đỗi bất ngờ. Trong vòng chưa đầy một ngày con biết được mình là ai. Rồi những phản ứng của mọi người khi thấy con…khác với những gì mà con từ biết. Con sẽ ổn thôi”

Lão Hagrid chồm qua bàn, đưa cái mặt rậm rì râu tóc của lão đến gần mặt Harry, và sau râu tóc ấy là một nụ cười hiền lành tử tế “Đừng lo Harry. Con sẽ thích ứng nhanh thôi…cứ là chính mình. Ta biết việc này rất là khó khăn nhưng ai cũng bắt đầu từ trường Hogwarts cả, con sẽ ổn thôi. Con sẽ có những khoản thời gian tuyệt vời ở Hogwarts..giống như ta đây và đó là mới là điều quan trọng” 

Harry bước lên bước lên ga tàu sẽ dẫn nó về nhà Dursley, Hagrid đưa cho nó một phong bì. 

“Vé của con đến trường Hogwarts” lão nói “Ngày đầu của tháng chín. Ngã Tư Vua. Trong vé có ghi rõ. Nếu gặp rắc rối gì với gia đình Dursley thì gởi cú cho ta. Con cú đó biết tìm ta ở đâu…Hen gặp lại con nhé, Harry”

Chuyến tàu điện ngầm chuyển bánh ra khỏi ga. Harry muốn được nhìn lão Hagrid cho đến khi lão khuất hẳn tầm nhìn nhưng nó thở dài “Bác sẽ không phải là người đầu tiên con gửi thư cú. Draco sẽ là người đó” Khi bọn họ chạm mắt nhau và trò chuyện, nó biết Draco có một ma lực rất mạnh. Và Draco dù biết được sự thật của nó, cậu ta vẫn tốt bụng, quan tâm và hứa rằng sẽ trở thành bạn của nhau.


End file.
